Merry Christmas, Cousin!
by AliVal13
Summary: Sora's family, since his childhood, has made it rather difficult for Sora to enjoy Christmas. He sees it as a yearly punishment rather then a time for joy and life. This year, that changes.
1. Miserable

DISCLAIMER - Do not own.

WARNING - The usual. Homosexuality and fluff.

RANT - Just for Christmas, just because I wanted to.

BTW, I did use a song for the basis of this. Not much singing is in this (and what singing there is comes later), this is not a song fic after all, but yes. I splattered the lyrics here and there for funsies. x3

* * *

"So this is Christmas... and what have you done?"

It was a question that my father asked every Christmas morning. Before the gifts, before the family meetings, before the big dinner and clothes drenching snow ball fights... before the happiness could fall over everyone like a cold, but welcome blanket- my father would ask this simple question with a grin. As if he might not let anyone have gifts that year unless they proved they were "worthy".

"I volunteered for an old folks' home!" Boasted the least favorite of my cousins, the "perfect" one. Of course the adults cooed and commended him, and he, of course, would smirk in triumph at me. I just ignored him and offered a shy smile to my dad.

"I helped grandma with her gardening." My meek, little voice would say, soft as a dove's coo. And of course, no one was listening. I was drowned out by the voice of my older cousin, too busy practically bragging to everyone of his great achievments that year, including mastering two new languages. "Well... I..."

"Shush, Sora, it's rude to interrupt." My mother said cheerfully, but dismissively- not even looking down at me. If she had, she might have seen my eyes water. I was a very sensitive child at eight, but only during the holidays. Every other day of the year I was perfectly energetic and, sometimes, even charming...

But Riku, my cousin, ruined that for me. Every year.

Every year since birth, he stole all the attention and hogged it for himself. He would glow with egotistical pride and smile like the angel he _wasn't_. And every year, all my relatives would be impressed. He was more then willing to tell me, more then once (even after his parents would remind everyone), that when I was a newborn, no one cared. Because when he was one and I was a month, he had learned to walk without falling and speak full sentences. No one cared that I was tiny and cute, they only cared that Riku was so smart and even _cuter_.

I will admit... he was. Even to this day, he's incredibly attractive. More then me. Hell, more so then most anyone, really.

It was one of many scarring memories involving the boy I have in the bank of my subconscious, memories I would forget until that faithful time near the end of the year when I would be forced around the people who would never let me forget. It may be a dumb excuse, but it's only for "Family Obligation" that I still attend the Christmas reunions. The only thing I could say to myself, to somewhat justify me punishing myself with these people, was simply that... They did love me, even if they ignored me sometimes. And it could have been so much worse. So one week for Christmas I show my own love in return by being miserable, which isn't a big sacrifice nor something I should be mad at.

Even if Riku was still _annoying as hell_. Really, incredibly, shave-his-head-in-the-middle-of-the-night annoying. Luckily for him, I am a pacifist. Also known as "abuse sponge extroardinaire".

This year felt no different then the others. I was just arriving three days before Christmas, one day later then usual, to the place I would be staying for the week. My cousin's house. Or what was formally his house, now his parents. Long ago, at age eighteen, he had moved out, now living in a lovely condominium. A free condominium provided by his company for his employment.... as he so often reminded me.

"I'm sorry, Sora. Did you bring money for a hotel?"

"What?? I've been occupying the same room every year since I was five!" I was a little irritated, obviously. For good reason. My aunt, my dear Aunt Penelope, had decided this year that her home was on a first come, first serve basis. So my tardiness meant I either run back home or use up my own money for a hotel. During the week I hated most of all in the year. Yeah, I was mad.

"No need to be so angry, cousin." What was it about that sultry voice that made me want to slap myself, then him? Oh, yes. It was Riku's voice. I forced a smile, turned to look at him and almost went boggle-eyed. It was by pure accident I looked my buffer cousin over and blushed, something I wish I could have controlled better. Riku saw where my attention went (all over him) and smirked, making me cringe. "Share my room."

"Wh-What?"

"Oh, Riku! How unselfish of you, but you don't have to share your room if you don't want to." His mom said, practically giddy with joy that her son was so "unselfish".

Who cares what happens to Sora, right? Bah. Being in his room was a death sentence anyway. Unfortunately, I already knew I wasn't the one making the decisions here.

Riku shook his head. "I do want to. I have a big bed, we're both boys." Riku put an arm around me and gave me the "buddy hug". The one where he brings me in close ith one arm and gives me a friendly side hug/shake... Sign number one of evil. "He's my favorite cousin that I rarely see... But of course, only with your permission, mother."

_Polite bastard..._ I smiled again, my cheeks still a little pink and my face in pain. The smile was making the joints in my mouth throb dully.

"Whatever you want, my angel!" She kissed his cheek and went to get extra blankets and pillows, humming happily to herself.

Riku just smirked at me again. As I tried to inch away, he just jerked me back... But instead of doing what he might do every other year, like pull my pants down or give me a wedgie or put me in a headlock, he kissed my forehead. A sweet, soft peck.

"H...uh?" I looked at him questionably, hand instinctively touching the wet spot on my head from the kiss.

"I wish I could see you more often, Sora." He let me go and walked away.

Did he just use my name? He hadn't used my name in... well... ever! He usually referred to me as "Mouse", "Sowhocares", or "that one guy I'm related to".

I watched him leave. Riku seemed so different this year, and not just the unusually nice behavior... even what he wore wasn't normal. He was in a white dress shirt with the buttons completely undone and the material wrinkled. It was tucked into his black slacks at the bottom. This was the first time I ever had a real look at his muscles (and they weren't just muscles, they were _muscles_). I couldn't help but feel jealous. His hair was disheveled, as if he had a hard time sleeping and didn't bother to brush his hair afterward, and his feet were bare. Normally the guy was pressed, permed, and perfect. Always. Not one hair out of place, clothes fitting perectly...

Was he feeling depressed?

"Riku..." I called to him, though half heartedly. I didn't know how much I cared. If he was depressed, so much so he was willing to be messy in front of other people (even if he did look sexy that way), then something was seriously bothering him. And that bothered me, knowing my cousin was hurting. But at the same time, this hurting cousin was also the guy who would knock me off the roof when our grandmother would have us set up her lights together when we were teens or would trip me into a pile of snow while we cleaned the drive-way.

Then again, it could be a trick. Put me into a false sense of security then attack me while my guard is down.

"Sora!" I didn't get the chance to contemplate on it any longer as I was called to the kitchen to help set up for dinner.

"So another year is coming to a close, and a new one is about to begin. Let us pray for new hope, renewed love, and new friends to come."

"Here, here!"

The third day before Christmas dinner. If one didn't know any better, they'd have thought that this day, not even Christmas Eve, was considered almost as important as Xmas itself. A large, golden turkey sat in the middle, stuffing in a large pan that barely fit into the oven, five types of pie, and five side dishes to match. Like Thanksgiving again, which it sort of was with how we celebrated.

The family prayed before and after the meal, and both times I kept my eyes open, watching Riku curiously. The entire time my cousin hadn't said a word other then a simple laugh or a nod, but still came off cheerful. He hadn't changed his attire at all, except now he had slippers on. Just what is wrong with him? It was never like Riku to let other people head a conversation-

Hell, it wasn't like him to let anyone else even _talk_.

He looked up at me. At first, I was sympathetic and curious. I even smiled at him warmly, trying to offer a little comfort to whatever his problem was... And that all flew out the window as he smirked, even licked his lips at me with a stare that said he was hungry (he'd often do that, ever since he graduated high school at the age of thirteen). I blushed hotly and jerked my eyes away.

I decided to be nice, and because my relatives were noctorious for nagging people to death, and help with the dishes. One year, when I was twelve, I had been lazy and just went to bed. Bad idea. My grandparents came to my room to discuss how I would never grow up to be anything and how Riku has accomplished so much and I'm getting a free ride, and so on and so on. Just for not doing dishes!

The room was always so crowded with people cleaning, I still don't understand why some people can't just sit it out now and then. Maybe make a deal and take turns, but no. All of us, six of us tonight- twenty or so on Christmas- would crowd the kitchen. Some doing the dishes, some cleaning the table and floor, some rearranging the fridge around to fit in left overs. All of us bumping our butts together, knocking heads, and on occasion accidentally stabbing someone with a spoon. And the whole time I expected Riku to play some nasty trick on me, like every year, but he didn't. In fact, the worse thing he did was acidentally smack me with a pot, which was nothing compared to some of the things he did last year to me... but even after he did that, he didn't laugh. Instead, he inspected my head. When he knew it was fine, he ruffled my hair up and continued his work filling up the dishwasher.

The whole time I wanted to ask what was wrong with him, but I was still under debate. If I asked, he'd revert back to his evil self. I liked that he was caring and not messing with me anymore... But I also felt horrible knowing something was up, almost feeling selfish for not wanting to help him.

Soon enough, we were heading to bed together. Riku was in front of me as he climbed the stairs to the room we would share for the next few nights. I watched him climb, powerful legs driving him forward. His shirt had fallen off his shoulder, more cream-white skin showing... and he didn't even correct it.

"Riku..." I tried, voice almost shaking. It was like my body was trying to stop me from figuring out my cousin's problem, from turning him back to normal. It had been abused enough by him to have its say in this, but I wasn't going to let it stop me. My heart felt for my cousin, so that's what I listened to.

"Mm?" Riku replied, no hint of sadness at all. He barely turned to look at me as he reached the landing.

"Um..." I gave a little cough of nervousness. Maybe he was just tired of the facade this year? This is his parents' house, he could dress and do what he wanted. Maybe I was being presumptuous? "W-Well, I... Um..."

Riku laughed as I stuttered. "I'm sorry, what was that?" A spark of his old self and that same smirk he always flashed at me.

Only me. Why didn't I realize that before?

It made me smile, first time ever. Maybe he was okay? "You just acted a little strangely today, like you're sad about something... Not that I mind having my pants up and my boxers where they belong." I chuckled, feeling silly suddenly.

"... You are... more observant then I give you credit for."

What? "Huh?" I looked up, concern returning. _So I was right...?_

He chuckled again, turning back and leading the way down the hall.

"Riku, if there's something wrong, please tell me!" My hand instantly slapped my mouth. I couldn't believe what I just did, how desperate it sounded. Maybe I was more scared for him then I thought?

Riku stopped again, looking at me in surprise. "Oh, Sora..." He murmured softly, opening the door to his bedroom. "You're sweet, but don't worry. I'm fine, just very tired." He smiled at me. Not smirked, smiled. "Thanks for worrying, though."

"Well... You are my cousin..." I said shyly, barely chuckling as I stared at the floor with red cheeks. I was shocked to see him scowl when I turned my eyes back up. He was so soft and sweet looking seconds ago, eyes looking at me fondly. Such a beautiful look that was suddenly replaced by an ugly glare. "Just get in." He snapped, walking in himself. He even almost slammed the door on me.

Just what did I do?

* * *

Song: The Cranes "Happy Xmas (War is Over)".

Yay, part 1 of 3 done!

Read, review, NO FLAMES.


	2. Confused

DISCLAIMER - I do not own.

WARNING - STUFF. x3

RANT - Part 2. If you haven't noticed, things may (may not) be rushed. I'm pretty much just writing it as it comes, no real plans at all. This is a gift to my readers this Christmas! Even if it sucks.

It's the thought that counts, right?

* * *

I awoke the next morning to music downstairs, and to an odd weight against my back and side.

_"So this is Christmas... I hope you... have fun. The near and the dear ones... the old and the young!"_

"Mmrph..." My body screamed at me "SLEEP LONGER", but that music was loud. It wasn't as if I was terribly exhausted from yesterday, but I'm a natural sloth in the morning. I blinked as the sun began to poke from under the blinds, making it official... I was awake. And incredibly warm. I was expecting it to be freezing the next day, but I had such a thick blanket on me.

Or was it a blanket?

I blinked again, touching the weight around my side first. That was definitely _not_ a thick blanket on me, it was an arm! And a back, I came to realize as my mind jump started from the shock of being held. Rather tightly to. I turned my face quickly as breath ghosted across my ear, pushing my cheek into my cousin's nose. He still didn't wake up, just turned over to his back and tossed his head aside. In the mean time, I moved to sit up and turned to look over him.

He was half nude. He hadn't worn any pajamas last night, just jumped right in with what was left of his business suit from yesterday on. I, on the other hand, had my very comfortable silk button ups , they were thin, but _soo_ comfy. At first, the sight of my cousin half bared had me frightened. I quickly checked under the sheets. Luckily, his pants were still on... No need to panic after all. He probably just stripped his shirt off in his sleep, I did that pretty often to.

Riku gave a snort, like he was sneezing in his sleep, then smacked his lips together. It made me laugh a little, seeing him like this... Snoring lightly, occasionally tossing around... left weak should I do decide to extract revenge on him. I wouldn't, it just wasn't in my nature, but I could have if I wanted to. Either Riku trusted me a lot or knew me a lot better then I thought.

While he slept, I decided to look him over again. He had a taut stomach and strong abbs. Broad chest and shoulders, firm breasts... All creamy looking. Like it might be made of buttercream icing instead of skin and muscle. His mother, Aunt Penelope, would mention pretty often that Riku was a deep sleeper. Very deep. It was the only flaw he had, according to her anyway. I decided to test the theory (and I was curious about it anyway) and placed my hand carefully on his stomach, right over his belly button.

I watched his face like a hawk. Any sign of waking up, I was ready to jump. My fingers played over the ridges of his belly, fingering slowly each little muscle. They crawled forward like the legs of a spider until I could actually grip one of his breasts, giving it a light squeeze. I would never admit it out loud, but this was a rather fun experience so far. Though, it did fuel my jealousy more. He must have worked so hard for these muscles... I tried to do this kind of thing for myself once or twice, but nothing ever seemed to come out of my exercises except wasted time.

His skin was soft to, nearly baby soft. My finger tickled the crevice of his breasts and then I was finally lifting off of him. Riku was an only child, always had been and always will be. His mother apparently couldn't have more children, something about her uterus being wonky. It didn't matter to me, hearing about girly sexual bits and other such no-no's made me a little sick to my stomach. And being an only child such as Riku had a lot of perks. I headed for his bathroom, and yes- the bastard did have his own bathroom. Not a hall bathroom, that was for guests. A _bedroom_ bathroom.

I walked inside, intent on a long bath. It was two days before Christmas, so I wouldn't be needed for much today. Except maybe some basic chores or caroling to the neighbors, whatever plans the parents cooked up... So I could soak up in the water for a while. The idea of steamy water and lilac scented body wash had me smiling, at least for a few seconds...

Everything froze as I turned to close the door. I happened to get a peek back into the bedroom where Riku was sleeping, or was supposed to. He was wide awake now, staring at me with that lecherous grin I hated almost as much as his smirk (I figured by this point I was the only he smirked at because I was the only one he ever messed with). He had a brow arched, watching me with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Have a fun feel, Sora?"

I slammed the door shut and locked myself inside. I turned on the faucet just as he began to laugh.

I couldn't even look at my cousin after that. It was so embarassing! I was caught _feeling my cousin up_ in his sleep! By my cousin. My usually sadistic, evil, "perfect" cousin! I would never be able to live it down! And if he told anyone about it, the family would never leave me alone. They'd call me dirty and nasty and all other bad names and think I need to go to christian therapy!

_... I do think I might need some kind of therapy, though. It is normal to have odd feelings for a relative, especially for boys, now and then... But this is horrific! Wait, feelings? Just because I touched my cousin inappropriately while I thought he was passed out does not- okay, yes it does. I'm creepy and evil and- oh god, here he comes...!_

I was sitting in the living room, staring intently down at a steaming cup of home made hot chocolate. I shut my eyes tight, like I might cry, as Riku approached. He was certainly perking up, however, if the clothes were any indication. He was wearing his favorite zip-up muscle vest, white, with a small, stone encrusted Christmas tree brooch near the high collar. His pants were black ski pants with a white stripe going down both sides, form fitting him perfectly. I honestly thought it was strange, the way I wanted to see him in those clothes, but I was still feeling to ashamed to even greet him when he came in.

My heart pounded a little too fast as I saw a familiar pair of feet in black leather snow boots stop right in front of me as I opened my eyes for a second. I shut them again, curling my head downward.

Two fingers laced under my chin, forcing my face up. Out of pure reaction, my eyes opened again, my cousin staring down at me. He just smirked, licked my nose, and then walked away.

"Ew!" I rubbed my nose and pouted as he laughed. It wasn't what I expected, but it was a much better reaction then I could have hoped for. I was honestly certain he was going to drag me down into the basement where all the excercise equipment was and beat me senseless with a weight or something. Luckily, no. He just walked into the kitchen, his steps brisk and confident like his old self.

I breathed out a sigh. Slow, deep breaths- that's all I could do. The feeling of panic just wouldn't leave me. If he was back to his old self, there was no way he'd let me get away with what I did!

"Sora!" Riku called from the kitchen, making me flinch. "Do you want a Christmas sandwich?"

"N-No, I'm... I'm okay, thank you!"

"You need some form of lunch..." He began, with a voice I did _not_ like. At all. It was a very fake kind of innocent, thoughtful tone.

"I... I'm okay, really..." I coughed, feeling my throat dry up suddenly.

"Well, if you don't want a sammich, how about I just lather my stomach up with butter? Let you lick it off?"

My eye was twitching, I could feel it. Luckily, only he and I were in the house. The adults, my parents and his parents, were off to meet neighbors and friends. "T-That's... quite alright..." I coughed again. Oh, I was having such horrible images in my head... Where did this come from? Riku never did this to me before!

Or did he?

I started to recall, both for distraction and to analyze my situation a little better, a few far off memories of Riku. I remember how he used to kiss me a lot, before he began to push me around, just to annoy me (in truth, it didn't annoy me. I didn't mind the kisses, just our mothers were watching). Whenever someone else tried to hurt me, he would stand up for me. Once even, he chased a much larger boy away that had shoved me down a hill. He helped me up, walked me back up the hill as he held my hand, then shoved me down the hill again (claiming that he only helped me because _only he_ was allowed to be mean to me).

I must have drifted off pretty far, because I hadn't realized Riku was trying to get my attention. I had accidentally ignored him, just until he threw a shoe at my head. "Hey!"

"I said mom called. She's coming to get us for a Christmas party at Aunt Diane's."

I rubbed my head, even though it didn't hurt. "Aunt Diane?" I asked, looking at him at last. My hot chocolate, somehow, had not spilled- still safely cupped in my other hand. "Uh... Which is she again?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "My mom's older sister. The one who pinches a lot?"

Suddenly, my hand was from head to my cheek, remembering last year. I had a bruise for a week after her fingers caught me. In truth, she didn't pinch everyone... In fact, she usually stopped the pinching after a certain age. Not me, she liked my chubby cheeks too much. Though I'm glad I'll always look younger then my age, I was just too boyish for my own good.

No one had arrived for the party yet, mostly because the party hadn't started yet. Aunt Diane thought it'd be nice if we came over to help with the decorations and such for her. Basically, she wanted free manual labor this year. I couldn't blame her though, she was getting older...

I tried to calm my nerves a little by having myself a drink, once we were done of course. There wasn't much for my Aunt Diane to offer though, only eggnog. I decided it would have to do and downed a cup quickly. Only on my second cup, and no where near tipsy, I sat down and watched the large tree. It was a huge tree, so much so it's nearly impossible to describe. Despite the house itself being so large and the ceiling so high, the tree's tip was still bent. It took up a fourth of the room. And under it laid a thousand gifts, all for her children (and maybe two for me, I'm not technically one of "her kids").

I watched the twinkling lights flash across the green pine. Beside the tree was a large window, and through that window I saw the sun setting. It was a beautiful scene, very peaceful... All the oranges and pink blending into a white horizon, it was almost enough to calm me completely.

Until a certain someone plopped down beside me, stealing my nog.

"Hey!" I protested, but didn't fight. I learned years ago Riku would always win. He sipped on my drink, watching the sun. I just pouted at him. Nothing left for me to do but get more, but I couldn't. As soon as I tried to sit up, he put a hand on my knee. It wasn't a strong or demanding grip, I could have moved if I wanted to, just the action itself made me freeze. I settled back in my seat, turning back to the window.

The party finally began an hour later. Kids filed in, relatives I had forgotten even existed came to say hello, and another aunt I didn't recognize at all approached me with a small box. It had my name on it correctly, but once I looked inside I was certain she had me mistaken for someone else. My mother gasped, giving me an excited hug. Inside the tiny box was a bracelet, and not just any little bracelet either. Family heirloom, one so old and pure it had to be worth at least a few thousand. I told my mother not to mention it to anyone (which failed) and hid it away quickly. Before Riku got wind of it.

Lord knows what he'd do if he found out... Probably mug me for it. Then again, he has his own money now, would it even be worth anything to him and his big salary?

My question was answered after she left. My rich aunt only stayed a few minutes, she wasn't feeling well. Poor gal was in a wheelchair and seemed very sick, so it was a good move. Once she was out the door, I felt something cold lace around my neck. It was a silver necklace that matched my bracelet, followed by a soft kiss to my temple. I turned my head up to see my cousin. He smirked at me, per usual.

"It suits you better." Was all he said before he walked off, leaving me to idly finger it. I had been standing in the foyer, so I turned to the huge mirror- the one that filled up the wall and greeted each guest as they walked inside from the front door. I shrugged, adjusting the necklace a little. It did sort of suit me.. It was silver (I like silver) and had a cute crown shape hanging in the middle of the chain, the chain itself matching my bracelet. It was a little bigger then my normal tastes, but it did look oddly nice. To me anyway. I took out my bracelet again (since that necklace was so much more expensive, so if Riku gave it up- then the bracelet would be safe) and slipped it on.

As I lifted my wrist up and stared at my two new trinkets, I felt... Oddly happy. I was wearing something so expensive I was certain I'd never even get a glance at it without being charged a witness fee, the idea making me feel special. I smiled at my reflection, almost goofily, before my mother called me back to reality.

"Sora! Chocolate pie, want some?"

"If you even need to ask, you obviously don't know me that well."

We piled back in the cars and headed for home. Three cars in all. My parents in their car, Riku's parents in another, and Riku and I shared his mother's car. The back seat was covered in gifts we had received from the party (mostly Riku's) and I still had my jewelry on. Riku drove, I was too drunk from too much eggnog to even walk on my own anymore. He shook his head at me the whole way back, occasionally giving me that lazy smirk of his.

We came to a stop sign. It was well past night fall, so no other cars were in the street and our parents were far ahead. I stared at Riku in my blurry state, unsteadily sitting in my seat. I can't remember much, but I do remember falling forward (I was trying to lean forward, but that failed) and planting a kiss to the side of my cousin's lips. The very edge, nearly a full kiss. I sat back up and grinned at him.

"What was that for?" Riku asked, one brow arched... and for once, it wasn't just me blushing. Even in the darkness of the night, I could have sworn he was turning red. But then again, I was pretty drunk.

"Because I love you~" I sang, then chuckled.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sit back, lunatic." He didn't seem mad though. He moved forward again, the car back in motion.

"Give me yer hand, Reinku..." I whined it out, but I had meant to say it softly.

"Why?"

"Cuss I shad sho..."

"And if I refuse?"

I turned my face down to the bracelet I was wearing. Even though it felt nice to wear such expensive things, the bracelet felt odd on me now. I took it off and leaned forward again, my chin on Riku's shoulder. I forced him to take his left hand off the wheel (in my mind, I was thinking his left hand was more convenient because he was right handed, but completely forgot that meant his arm was being crossed, making it just as difficult to drive). He slowed down the car until he stopped again, right on the side of the road. He watched me clumsily link the bracelet around his left wrist.

"And what is this for?"

"Cuss now we match..." I looked up with a bright grin, which fell as I saw the uncertainty. Riku never looked uncertain before, or that sad before. It sobered me up, but only a tiny bit. "Wuz... What's wrong? ... Riku?"

"Sora... If I told you we weren't really related, what would you say?"

"Not related...?" I asked, wondering if my mind was just foggy. Not related? That couldn't be possible... well, it could be, but it _felt_ impossible.

"Yeah..." Riku began slowly, turning the engine off. He made sure the doors were locked, an old habit of his (he habitually locked his doors at any given second, even if they were locked already). "You're too drunk to remember right now, so I guess it's okay to tell you."

"Tell me... tell me?" I couldn't even speak right, but I was definitely understanding him.

"I'm albino. You can look at me and tell. White hair, light colored eyes, skin that never tans..." Riku looked so sad, so un-Rikuish. My hands took him by the cheeks of his face and I kissed his forehead. He smiled and went on. "Well, no one else is."

"S... So?" I kissed the bridge between his eyes.

"I mean, it's not in either my mother or my father's genes. Just me... So, I decided to look into the matter." Riku looked up at me, taking my hands off his face. "Sora, I was adopted. My parents... _Our_ parents have been lying to both of us for years now."

"How... How do you know?" I asked, eyes wide.

"I know because I hired a private detective." Riku sat straight in his seat, looking at the bracelet on his wrist that matched what I wore on my neck. I sat back to, having to take twice as much time to let the information sink in.

"S-So... what about... your parents...?" I had a hand on his shoulder, hoping it was comforting. So this is why Riku was depressed...

"My real ones? My father was also albino, but he was... diseased. Pink eyes and all, shouldn't have even lived to be so old." Riku sighed. "Apparently he got some hooker pregnant and she tossed me out like garbage."

"Oh, Riku..." I immediately hugged his neck, laying his head on my shoulder. "Yer... You're not... trash... You're Riku! Paralegal BAD ASS!"

Riku snorted at that, it made me happy to hear him laugh.

"No, I mean it... I mean... You know, like, a bazillion languages and... and tap dance!"

"Yes, Sora, because tap dance is a great achievment."

"You're..." I hicked/coughed. "You're awesome, Riku... She's... She just missed out on a great, GREAT son!"

"Even when you're drunk, you're so nice..." Riku finally hugged me back, then pushed me off of him. "Too bad you're drunk, otherwise this would have been romantic."

"R-Ro-Romantic?"

On the way home from where we had stopped, all I could do was watch Riku. And he watched the road without ever glancing at me again. About half way home I passed out.

* * *

There it is! Part 2 of 3. Yaaaay! And I'm updating so fast! WHOOT!

Read, review, no flames.


	3. A Quick Ending of the Happies

DISCLAIMER - I do not own.

WARNING - Homosexuality. Fluff.

RANT - Last chapter!

Merry Christmas to all, and to all PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

It's Christmas Eve. The day before Christmas. And I slept through most of it. A normal ritual of Christmas Eve is to have our smaller cousins come over, from our fathers' other brother, the youngest of the three men, and celebrate a mini Christmas morning with them. I actually enjoy spending time with the little ones, but this year... I apparently missed it in favor of sleeping through a hang over.

I was surprised my cousin had decided to be so kind. Even more surprising, but such a wonderful treat, was that the little ones left me some "Get Well Soon" cards they made in crayon. They were only eight and ten themselves, so it wasn't the nearly illegible scrawl of much smaller children. It was actually pretty good.

The eight year old, Tidus, drew me a card with a snow man on it... and said snowman shooting a bazooka at a random building, blowing it to smithereens. _Just like him._

The ten year old, Selphie, drew me a Santa Claus taking a nap near an open fire. It was cute...

I smiled and chuckled at my new Christmas cards, turning to the door as it opened. The one who had dragged me in last night walked inside and closed the door, then approached the bed. I wasn't feeling uncomfortable around him anymore, even after getting caught touching him so wrong. In fact, what happened yesterday seemed to have put Riku in a better mood. He still wasn't bragging like he used to, but that was something I could certainly live without.

That and the shoving me into snow thing. Definitely don't want that.

"Feeling better, Nog Head?"

"Thanks for bringing me home... and into bed..." I set the cards aside on the bedside table, then fingered the sheets shyly. When I had woken up that morning, I was in pajamas. Which either meant I somehow stumbled into my clothes during my black out and somehow buttoned them right, or Riku dressed me as I was passed out. I already knew it was the latter, and the thought made me blush. Riku saw me almost naked... and with what I did yesterday, he had full rights to do almost anything he wanted to me. And being so drunk, I couldn't remember if he had or not.

But what bothered me most about last night's ordeal, besides what I could remember of a conversation I'm not even sure was real, was that... Even if he did do something to me while I was vulnerable, it wouldn't have bothered me (unless he did something disgusting, like put dust bunnies in my mouth).

He sat down on the bed beside me and lifted a hand up to brush my cheek. I looked back at Riku, playfully nipping his fingers. He flicked my nose in retaliation.

"So..." I began, moving to swing my legs over the edge of the bed. "... I had a dream last night. Or I think it was a dream..."

"Of what?"

"Of you... On the way back home, you said you were... adopted." I looked at him, grabbing his arm gently with both my hands in case of possible escape. "Is it true?"

"... Yes, it is. I'm surprised you even remember, you were so tanked!" I was surprised he didn't try and play it off as a dream. He could have, and I would have believed him. That meant only one thing... He had really wanted me to know. He wanted to share that with me, to have me know the truth. But why...? In all honesty, we were never very close. Not as close as we were as kids anyway.

I laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah... I... I'm so sorry you were dumped as a baby. She was an idiot, I mean it! I would have never abandoned you!" I squeaked, feeling like a moron. He has real parents now, what does that have to do with me? _Great, now he'll think I have some weird, inner daddy complex... and make jokes about it, maybe._

Riku just chuckled softly, putting the arm I had "trapped" and wrapping it around my waist. We flopped back together, faces close. He looked at me and pinched one of my already overly abused cheeks. "Aww, aren't you schweet!"

"Wiku..." He had my face stretched so far, I couldn't talk right. I winced from pain, shaking my head so my cheek fell out of his grip. "Ow.,.." I rubbed it then, it still hurt a lot.

"She needs to learn not to pinch someone so hard." Riku said to me, sounding almost as if he might be cooing. But Riku doesn't coo at people, especially not me... But he was. And it was fun to hear.

"Riku, I mean it... I'd never abandon you."

I watched patiently for his reaction. It took a solid minute before he finally replied, and during that time I could have sworn a thousand emotions ran across his expression. Like he wasn't sure what to feel from that statement. I smiled.

"Even after all the bad things I've done to you? The bad names I've called you? The many times I almost got you killed? The pranks, the spanks, the spills, the torture in general?" Riku was scoffing at my words, but I didn't buy it. In fact, I knew he wouldn't have brought it up unless he felt guilty.

Rku actually felt bad about being mean to me! A Christmas miracle!

"I shouldn't want to, you're right." I looked down at Riku's wrist. He was still wearing the bracelet I remember putting on him. The necklace was still on me to. "But you need me." I finally said, looking him straight in the eye. "You've always needed me."

"And why is that?" Riku asked, sounding a little like he did last year. Like an arrogant jerk. He even rolled his eyes away from me and to the wall.

"Because you love me."

He looked back at me. Even I was surprised by how true that statement was. Riku loved me, he always did. He was probably torturing himself, even worse then I had the past few days, because we're suppose to be cousins. Family and family can't love that way, it's not natural in this day and age. Hell, a boy and another boy in love is still not fully accepted, a male cousin with his other male cousin is worse.

But knowing we weren't flesh and blood, that was probably what caused him to be so bold with me lately. He felt like we had a chance now...

"You love me, right?" I had to hear it, to know for sure.

"... You really are more observant then people give you credit for."

I just laughed and grinned brightly, ignoring the sting in my face from cheek abuse. Riku made it even easier to forget the pain as he leaned toward me.

In the past few years, I had been kissed a few times, I admit... I had both boyfriends and girlfriends, not one could kiss or keep my attention. Because... it was reserved for Riku. And he obviously had a little practice himself... Or maybe a lot, which flared my jealousy again. I forgot about getting mad, though, as he slipped his lips in a perfect fit over mine. His tongue, wet and hot, dipped itself right down my throat without permission... I thought I might be blacking out again as my eyes eased closed.

It was later into the night. The parents wanted to get in bed early, after all the craziness from the holidays. The cooking, the cleaning, the decorating, the gift wrapping, the children, and so on... They were exhausted and decided to sleep. Besides, my mother still gets excited about Christmas day, just like any other kid in the world. For my parents at least, it was either sleep in or get barely any sleep at all when she woke them both up the next day.

But I was with Riku and what they did didn't matter at the moment. We weren't in our room, but in the living quarters. We weren't really doing anything, just watching old Christmas movies and drinking hot chocolate.... occasionally nipping on each other, sharing kisses...

Riku even found a new way to torture me and make me blush without hurting me or being insulting. Every other minute, Riku would lean over... his breath would tickle my ear, his lips would curve into a smirk, and then he'd begin to whisper some very nasty things. And if I tried to pull away, feeling my skin heating under my eyes, he would pin me down to the floor. Usually to bite at my neck.

Not saying... I don't like it. To an extent.

The clock chimed midnight. It was the very first Christmas I ever enjoyed. I looked at Riku, who isn't technically my cousin, but instead my boyfriend... I had a feeling I'd enjoy a lot more Christmas's.

Though, wisely, we decided to keep our relationship hidden from the family, lest we bring forth a LOT of Christian wrath.

* * *

May all your Holidays be merry and full of joy and boy love! Spread a little friendship this holiday and give a little more (if you can)! And remember, the best gifts to give are not expensive trinkets...

They are your hearts! SO BE CAREFUL OF HEARTLESS AND VAMPIRES!

Read, review, NO FLAMES.


End file.
